This invention relates to lid mounting arrangements for large industrial or commercial solid waste containers.
The background of the invention involves the need for simple, sturdy, and reliable arrangements for holding the lid of large waste containers in a partially open configuration. Although there are numerous devices which prop lids open, they are all relatively complex and expensive. Further most of the arrangements which have been proposed heretofore will not survive long in the hostile environment present in the interior of large size waste containers.
Concerning another matter, certain jurisdictions have a requirement that a trash container and lid not occupy more than a predetermined front-to-rear extent, when the lid is fully open. The configuration of many containers and lids is such that the lid when fully opened is angled outward to the rear, so that it occupies more space than is permitted under these regulations.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide sturdy, reliable and inexpensive, self propping lid for large scale solid waste container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple arrangement for reducing the rearward extent of fully opened lids for large solid waste containers.
In accordance with a broad aspect of the invention, both of these objects may be achieved by the use of two double linkages for pivotally mounting the rear edge of the lids to the upper rear edge of a trash container.
In addition, to facilitate the self propping feature, grooves or notches may be provided in the lids to engage the upper rear edge of the trash container, or the associated hinge rod. The lids may then be shifted to the rear, and partially opened so that the grooves or notches will engage the rear of the trash container, so that the lid is held in the partially open configuration.
The grooves or notches are preferably included in a raised or outwardly extending portion on an inside rear area of the lid, with grooves or notches in this raised area extending parallel to the rear edge of the lid and the upper rear edge of the container. These grooves or notches constitute frictional engagement arrangements; and such frictional engagement arrangements may be achieved using roughened surfaces on the lid, using Velcro type hook and loop material or any comparable method.
The lids are preferably provided with two or more grooves or notches to hold the lids at different opening angles; although assemblies with only one groove or notch are fully operable.
The lids are preferably mounted to the rear upper edge of the trash container by the double linkages, one on each side. Each of the two double linkages includes a first link pivotally mounted to the upper rear edge of the trash container, and a second link pivotally coupled both to the first link and also to the rear edge of the lid. The two links of each part of linkages are preferably of substantially the same effective length. Further, the linkages are mounted outside of the rear hinge area thereby entirely avoiding the interior of the container, and the contents thereof which could corrode or foul any mechanism within the container.
With these two double linkages we have the advantages, first of reducing the front-to-rear extent of the assembly because the lid hangs down close to the waste container; and secondly the self propping mode of operation wherein the lid structure and rear edge of the trash container inter-engage either by grooves, notches or other frictional engagement. Another advantage of the present invention is that the lid and linkage assemblies may be readily retrofitted onto existing trash containers.
Other objects features and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description, and from the accompanying drawings.